jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle token
A battle token or combat bug token is a collectible item used for bug combat in Daxter. The player may select up to three tokens while selecting a bug to use during battle. Tokens impart a number of tactical options, but are one time use only (though they will not be removed from your inventory afterwards). It is not always necessary to use tokens, while on the other hand it is possible to activate all three at once in the unlikely event when you would want to do so. There are 25 tokens in the game, out of all of these, one out of a specific four (the all-purpose defensive tokens) will appear by default in the player's inventory, and another 16 can be collected by finding them in-game. Other collectible tokens in-game are completely random, ensuring no player has the same exact set in his inventory. Battle tokens Switch / Swap tokens Switch tokens allow the player to switch his own attack type with that of the one depicted on the token, swap tokens on the other hand allow the player to swap either type, offensive power or the opponent's last used token with that of his own, respectively. Keep in mind that swap tokens only work if they are used during the same round and only after the enemy has already used a token. In general the tokens that switch attack types to one based on the token are the most common out of all tokens. Most notably the swap token is exceedingly rare, but it makes up for it in terms of power, since it is capable of nullifying most enemy tokens. The swap power token appears rather useless, but can quickly turn the tide in your favor when the opponent uses a powerful shield or immunity token. Since defense tokens lower your power, swapping that power level with that of the opponent's untouched attack effectively disables their attempt at a defense. Offensive tokens Offensive tokens are ones that raise the damage of a specific attack type by either 50% or any type by 30%, the latter being fairly rare but also rather useless due to the low increase in damage. The other three are fairly situational as well, but neither of these are generally worth it compared to other more useful tokens. Do keep in mind that attacks have a hard power limit, although a combat bug might have a full power bar stat-wise, it can be increased further but only by around 50%. Defensive tokens Defensive tokens, while not actually increasing the defensive power stat of your bug, lower the offensive power stat of the opponent. These tokens are fairly simple, each attack type either has a 50% or 75% shield or immunity token available (with immunity tokens being quite rare due to offering a perfect 100% defense), as well as two sets of barriers and all-purpose shield tokens. These latter two are actually the same and each have either a weak version offering 30% and a strong version offering 50% defense against all attack types. The barrier and shield tokens are functionally identical and the player always has one of these in their inventory by default. The strongest defensive token is the large immunity token which offers a complete defense to any attacks, it is among the rarest of tokens. Despite its rarity, any bug at level 9 or 10 will be guaranteed to carry one of these. Cancel tokens Lastly, there are two very rare cancel tokens that have the ability to cancel out an opponent's last-used token when used in time. One of them is the unblock token, which will cancel the last defensive token played and the other is the more powerful cancel token, which cancels any token the opponent just played. Either can disable the powerful barrier token an enemy uses or nullify a token that could cause you severe damage. List of tokens Locations Westside Hotel The first combat bug token is located in a small side room connected to the one with the large dining table. Look for a door with an opening beneath it, then crawl through it. Construction site The token is found after completing Taryn's request and using her help to transport you with the crane. The token is visible as it moves you in position to be dropped off. To get it, crawl through a nearby pipe, turn around and double jump up the big crate behind you, then jump up to the token. Breezy Valley From the start of the area, head into the river on your left, hug the left side onto a path leading high up against the cliff and follow that towards the end. Here you will enter a small canyon with an earlier part of that same river. At the end of the river is a waterfall with the bug token beneath it. Brewery A battle token is hidden on top of a platform only accessible after climbing the grating you access after the first and before the second slasher. Climb the grating, then at the top turn around and you can see the token. Hover towards it to get it. Transit system The battle token is hidden rather well in a small room right before the second rail used to ride down a long passage, You will know it is the right one when you have to fight two metal klaws and creepers. To get the token, stand on the elevator and hover towards the opening in the wall. Strip mine 1 On the ground level you can hit a lever to activate a large machine, make your way towards and through it and after exiting it; head into the passage on the right. Continue following this path (no deviations are possible) until you reach an elevator which leads to a new area. Hover to the edge on your right and you will find the token behind a cluster of orbs. Tanker 1 This battle token is found near the end of the ship, after moving through a long winding tunnel and hovering over numerous gaps filled with dark eco, climb a large curved wall, turn around and the battle token is behind you on a ridge. Distillery About halfway through you will reach a large open chamber filled with a purple-red liquid, make your way over the platforms along the wall until you can see the juice vial on a platform below another one. Ignore it, and instead grab the battle token in an identical situation up ahead. Fish cannery In the first room with the bug hive, before the lurker sharks, are a number of cages hanging from the ceiling. Use your flamethrower attachment to hover onto the lowest one and them one higher each time, the token resides on the top cage. Emerald Isle The battle token is in the second cavern, to get there exit the first one and take a left, pass over some slopes and head into the entrance. The battle token will be on one of the dry areas along the outer wall. Construction site 2 The battle token is at the bottom of a large scalable wall, said wall is the one at the end of the section with the coiled springs, the ones that you have to heat up to move. Strip Mine 2 There are two large rooms with each a high number of bug hives, all but one or two still in a small and growing state, opposite of one of these rooms is a dead-end passage without a floor. Use the gas clusters here to grab the token. Lumber mill The battle token is on a lily pad at the far end of the small lake with the lily-pad filled river that connects it to the area with the second bug zapper. The trick is to maintain enough spray gun fuel as you reach the docks at the other end to actually fly towards a nearby lily pad with more fuel and from there to fly towards the battle token. Tanker 2 This token is on the zip line in the second part of the level but requires you to time your jump to said line from another very quickly before you miss the opportunity. Baron's Palace Near the end of the Palace level you will enter a massive chamber with numerous vaults, the battle token is located in the back of the right-most vault in the second room. Prison After the zoomer race and before you go past the second patrolling guard, look for a small opening near his right. Be quick and enter it before the guard sees you to reach a hidden room. In here you can use a nearby stack of boxes and gas clusters to fly over each zoomer and grab the token on the last one. Category:Collectibles